You've Got Me
by fxcksgiving
Summary: Alex has a thing for the girl with a boyfriend, and isn't afraid to step up and tell her. Piper seems intrigued, and gets way too into it. (Short oneshot, mainly fluff and slight smut.)
**Just a little something that came to me earlier and I had to write it up before I lost interest. Quick oneshot I wanted to post, it was written in one sitting so it isn't that great, and it's fairly short. There probably will be errors, I'm very tired and I suck at proofreading**

 **I just wanted to say that thanks to my parents, I grew up listening to an artist called Prince, and my God have I loved his music for years. When I got the news that he died, it broke my heart.**

 **I genuinely loved this guy, so R.I.P Prince, 7th June 1958 - April 21st 2016, my guitar will forever be weeping.**

 **WARNINGS:** _slight smut, very little strong language, and some heartfelt thoughts._

 **DISCLAIMER:** _characters aren't mine. Do you really think I'd have let Piper be such a dickbiscuit in s3 if it was up to me?_

 _You say you've got to go home  
Well at least there's someone there that you can talk to  
And you never have to face up to the night on your own  
Jesus, it must be great to be straight_

 _ **Do You Remember The First Time? - Pulp**_

She knows.

She knows how wrong this is.

Diane has told her plenty of times, _she's having an affair, Alex_ and _you're her dirty little secret, Alex_ and _she's too afraid to_ _really_ _be with you, Alex._

But that's the problem.

 _She knows_.

Even Nicky has told her how wrong it is. Alex had told herself as soon as it started happening, but she kept getting pursued, and she let it happen.

Her biggest mistake was falling in love.

So far, so quickly.

But she continues, and lets herself fall even further.

She's not counting, but this is approximately their 27th time meeting. Only this time, it's completely accidental.

The girl she's seeing, _Piper_ , is here with her boyfriend, and her best friend and her husband.

Alex is with her best friend, who's pointing out both good and bad qualities about every woman that walks past. Alex isn't really paying attention, not fully anyway. She's listening, but not quite watching.

"She's blonde, so she's automatically hot," the wild haired woman begins. "But a little WASPy- actually, scratch that. _Very_ WASPy. "

Alex doesn't even know why she looks up to match a face to Nicky's description, but she does, and she's slightly surprised to see the very girl that has unintentionally stolen her heart.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Alex raises an eyebrow and turns to face Nicky. "That's _her._ "

"Who?" Nicky questions. "You mean, _**her,**_ her?"

"Yeah. The one I've been seeing."

"Go talk to her."

"You told me not to get involved with her."

"It's a little late for that don't you think, Vause?"

"Fuck it," Alex mutters before sliding out of the booth and joining Piper at the bar.

"Hey," she places a hand on the blonde's waist and turns her around so they're facing each other.

"Alex?" She seems confused, but soon a wide smile grows on her face. "What're you doing here?"

They're stood close together, and Alex can feel Piper's hot breath on her. "I- er, I'm here with a friend. You?"

"Larry, and Polly and Pete."

"Ah, of course." She doesn't want to make her voice sound hurt or vulnerable, but it slips out and she can't help it.

"Alex, I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Just, don't."

"I actually needed to talk to you about _this._ " Piper looks down as she motions between them. "But I'd rather do it somewhere private and quiet."

Alex contemplates what she could possibly want to talk about. Does she want to stop their fling? Does she want to take it further?

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes. I need to take these drinks over before I get shanked by Pete." She finishes, smiling brightly and turning back towards the table.

"Y'know you could have just called me to let me know you needed to talk to me."

They're in a bathroom stall, again pressed fairly close together, only this time Alex's hand is brushing the hair away from Piper's cheek. They're away from everyone else, so they can be affectionate.

"I know. Although, it was kind of a lie."

"Oh?" Alex doesn't seem surprised.

"I'd rather speak in tongue, if that's okay with you," the blonde smiles as she catches sight of Alex's automatic smirk.

Before they know it, Piper's hands are grasping the lapels of Alex's leather jacket, pulling the raven haired woman down to her level. Before their lips touch, Alex is already cradling Piper's face in her hands, her fingertips threatening to swim through Piper's hair in exactly the way she loves.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." It's whispered against the blonde's lips by the raven haired woman.

And then their lips connect and they feel so far away, yet so lost in each other to care about Piper's boyfriend that's sat on the other side of the wall.

They don't realise how much the kiss has deepened until Piper ends up pressed against the wall of the cubicle with one of Alex's thighs between her legs.

"Al-"

"I know," she sighs, brushing her lips against Piper's, but not quite kissing her. "I know, I've got you."

And then Piper's jeans are unbuttoned and cooped around her ankles. Their lips have melded together again and Piper can't help but think how fucking right it feels to be with Alex, yet how wrong it feels to be cheating on her boyfriend.

But now, with Alex's lips pressed against her own and her hands toying with her breasts over her shirt, she couldn't give less of a shit about Larry.

Alex's left hand finds its way back up Piper's body, and is lulled against her neck as her right hand continues its journey south.

Piper lets out a soft, quiet moan at the contact of Alex's fingers swimming gently through her folds. Thier kiss breaks, and Piper leans her forehead on Alex's shoulder, her hands twisted in Alex's raven locks and fingers swimming through the soft, thick strands.

Alex smiles at the contact, and she immediately rests her head on top of Piper's.

Piper's position is perfect to inhale the distinctive scent of Alex, _peppermint._ It's a comforting scent, and Piper finds herself wishing she could smell the exact aroma for the rest of her life.

Alex's fingers aren't teasing or tormenting, they're completely familiar and almost somewhat comforting.

Piper almost laughs at the very thought.

"I've got you, Pipes." Alex finds herself whispering quietly. "I've got you."

Piper's moan grows slightly louder and huskier as two of Alex's long, dexterous fingers slide past her slick entrance and enter her so fully and so deeply. Her voice is still a whisper as she mutters "fuck."

"You good?" Alex asks, and Piper is taken aback because Alex never checks to see if she's okay during sex, not unless they're trying something new.

"Yeah." Another moan is heard. "Please, Alex."

"I've got you," Alex whispers again, placing subtle, delicate kisses on Piper's neck. "I've got you, babe."

Alex's fingers begin pumping in and out of her at a different pace than usual. Usually, sex between them was rushed and teasing, and Alex's fingers were usually rough and tormenting.

But this.

 _This._

It was so gentle.

They hadn't spoken in a week and a half, and they've never gone this long without contact.

For a while, ignorance was bliss. Or, so she thought. Ignorance allowed Piper to focus on Larry, yet she'd never not be thinking of Alex. Alex was gentle. Alex was tender, loving, romantic (even if she refused to admit it). Alex was this beautiful, simpatico woman that Piper refused to ever let go, even if she never had the right to call Alex hers.

This was bliss.

"You really do." Piper realises, and it makes her heart clench.

"I've got you."

"I know."

"I'll always have you."

Alex mentally hits herself, but realises that it doesn't matter. None of it matters, right? If Piper isn't actually hers, she can always pretend, right? _Right?_

"I know," Piper assures without even giving a second thought, and it makes Alex smile lovingly into the blondes neck as she kisses it again.

Alex can feel Piper's walls tightening around her digits, and before she can even stop herself, she has to tell the blonde how she feels. She's pretty much against the whole 'confessing your love during sex' thing, but she's also against the 'I love you' thing as a whole and she laughs to herself as she thinks about where that got her.

"Pipes," Alex nudges the blonde. "Piper, look at me."

She does, and they make eye contact. Alex's green eyes are darkened slightly by lust, but are driven more towards something Piper can't quite put her finger on.

She doesn't even have to force it. It's more the case of she shouldn't say it but she's going to anyway because fuck what anyone else thinks. "Piper, I love you."

Their foreheads are pressed together and Piper's breathing is ragged. Alex doesn't even know if Piper had heard her, but at least it's half the weight off of her shoulders.

As soon as the words made sense, Piper had expected herself to be shocked, to widen her eyes in disbelief and run away. But somehow she isn't at all surprised.

She can't actually talk straight away, Alex had caught her in the apex of her orgasm and forming words was possibly the most difficult thing she could muster. She hates that it seems as though she's left Alex standing, but if she's ever going to say it she'd want it to be less breathy. As an alternative, she connects their lips.

It's a short kiss, because Piper breaks it.

Despite everything in her life, all the mistakes she's made, and the stupid decisions she's had to make, her family, her friends and especially her boyfriend, she knows she is truly in love with Alex Vause.

So after pushing everything out of her mind, and regretfully so, she makes a decision. The sad part is how true and how fucking good it feels to finally admit it.

So she says it back. "I love you, too."

Alex just smiles. And it's not the cocky smirk that she usually gives, or the tender smile she has attached to her face after Piper kisses her.

It's the 'we're so fucked' smile that Piper hasn't seen before, but can read it straight away.

Yet something tells her that the sudden appearance of this smile is only the beginning of so many more of the same smiles to come.


End file.
